


Will You Put Yourself Back in the Narrative?

by WastedSanity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Hope, Loneliness, Panic, Reincarnation, Touch-Starved, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: The need for touch, for a gentle hand to hold him and tell him it’s alright and give him soft words because it hasn’t happened since the sickness ravaged his home and he’s so tired and he just wants to feel it one time-..A.K.A..The Revolutionary Crew just want their friend back-Their friend just wants to disappear





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, my first Hamilton fic!  
> This story mainly came about because I was reading tons of reincarnation fics, but they weren’t exactly what I was looking for. So I decided to write my own. Woops.  
> Also, I’m just gonna mention that this story, initially, was not going to be published. I’m one of those authors who write out chapters but they’re kinda messy because I just wanna channel the idea in my head :P  
> So it’s definitely not my best work, but meh xD  
> Also, there’s no pairings because I really just want them all to love eachother and be protective best friends ;v;  
> Anyways, onwards!

“We should have found him by now.” John sighs, running a hand over his face as another school day ends.

“And we will. He’ll turn up eventually, we just have to... Wait.” Angie mumbles, but the encouraging words are meaningless when her entire presence and tone screams not defeat- but something similar and with a lot of frustration.

“Is there anywhere we haven’t checked yet? The extracurriculars, maybe? I know we’ve kept people posted in the library but maybe we overlooked him?” A girl by the name of Eliza asks, eyes worried and searching. 

“Non mon ami, all of the extra activities have been looked through, especially all involving writing. Perhaps mon petite Lion is not here.” A man mumbles, French accent thick in his words as he leans his head onto one hand.

“Come on, guys! We all met here, there’s no way he isn’t here! There’s probably some weird reason we’ve been overlooking him, we just gotta figure it out!” Hercules snaps, cutting through the defeated air.

“That’s right! Alexander is our friend! We can’t give up on him!” Peggy exclaims, joining in with the burly man.

That statement seems to resonate with the group, and the effort is renewed.

.

.

.

.

Glancing up from his paper, Xander’s eyes fall upon the rowdy group of friends across the room, and he can’t help but feel a bit jealous of their camaraderie. He understood, of course; these people were from another lifetime, one where their bonds were forged in blood and tears, but it still made his heart ache in a way that he would rather it not.

The group-also known as ‘The Revolutionists’- were loudly debating over whether Elizabeth would look good with short hair. It was a pointless discussion-he knew the girl would look good regardless-but it was amusing nonetheless.

“They’re as loud as ever, aren’t they?” A female voice says from behind him, and the dark haired man jumps at the suddenness before spinning around to face him. The girl looked extremely familiar, and it only takes him a moment to place the face as he recognizes Angelica, one of the group’s members and one of the top students in his classes. 

And, probably more importantly, one of the reincarnates. 

Xander takes a second to collect and squash the overwhelming feelings rising from the pit of his stomach before finally replying. “K-kind of, but it’s nice to see the liveliness.” He says, inwardly cursing the stutter and hating the fact that he was so bad at dealing with people.

“I suppose.” The dark-skinned woman before him considers, before suddenly reaching out a hand. “I don’t think I got your name. I’m Angelica Schuyler.” He says, a smile tilting his lips upwards, and Xander smiles before hesitantly reaching out to grab the extended limb.

“Xander Hayes, nice to meet you.” He says, and Angelica opens her mouth to say something in response but a shout across the room cuts her off before she even begins.

“Angelica! Mon ami, come! We need your opinion!” A man with a heavy French accent yells-Xander remembers him as Lafayette- and said girl turns to give Xander an embarrassed smile. 

“Sorry, I suppose I should go and see what they want. It was nice meeting you.” The reincarnate says, before walking to the other side of the room and joining in the debate.

Xander sighs at the loss of human contact, but doesn’t necessarily mourn it. Instead, he turns back to his unfinished paragraph and picks up where he left off.

There was, after all, too much to write and never enough time.

.

.

.

.

“So Laffy’s trying to have a movie night tomorrow after classes.” Peggy tells her as they walk, and Eliza hums in thought. 

“And what movies are being planned?” The brunette asks, an eyebrow lifting in curiosity as they turn down another hallway.

“I’m not sure, but hopefully it’s something good.” The dark skinned girl says, grimacing internally at the thought of one of the previous movie nights.

“After last-“ Eliza starts, but abruptly cuts herself off when a body plows into hers, sending them both sprawling down to the floor. With a groan, the brown haired woman slowly opens her eyes to see a mess of black hair that almost looks familiar. Said mop of hair slowly turns his head to see her, and his eyes widen comically when he takes her face in. With a small yelp, he jumps up so that he’s kneeling beside her and begins to gather the spilled papers and books.

“S-Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and I didn’t see you- I’m so sorry!” He says, his words coming quick as he hastily grabs at the papers. Peggy only raises an eyebrow at him before reaching down to offer Eliza a hand, which the middle sister takes without question.

Turning back, the woman sees that the man is already standing and is handing her books over to her. “Thank you.” Eliza says, reaching out to take the offered items, and he gives a shaky nod before stepping back. 

“Again, really sorry. I, uh- Have to get to class.” He rushes out, before spinning on his heel and racing down the corridor.

“Well that was... Unusual.” Peggy hums before turning to her sister. “You alright?” The girl asks, only to be waved off by the older woman.

“I’m fine. If anything, he seems to have been worried enough for the both of us.”

.

.

.

.

“Dude, okay, hear me out. I need a model for my project, and-“ A burly man starts, waving his hands along with his speech, but a slightly shorter man only groans as they turn down another hallway.

“Hercules, you’re my best friend, but I do not want to stand with my arms out for hours. Believe it or not, that-“ The man-John- says, but cuts himself off as the sound of shouting reaches his ears.

Glancing over, John sees that Hercules is just as curious, and so without further delay they move towards the sounds.

“Oh my god- I can’t believe that actually happened!” “I didn’t think that was possible! It was insane!” “He completely tore him apart!” The people shouted, excitement rolling through the mass of students in the hallway as they converse. 

“Excuse me,” John starts, tapping on someone’s shoulder. The person turns, brown eyes looking at him curiously through blonde bangs. “What’s going on?” He asks, and the boy suddenly grins excitedly.

“Oh my gosh, you don’t know!? Some kid tore the debate captain apart! It was insane!” He yells, eyes glimmering as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

“What was the topic?” Hercules asks curiously from beside John, and the kid tilts his head in thought for a moment before suddenly snapping his fingers.

“The National Bank! The guy seriously came out of nowhere and wrecked everyone, it was like he knew everything about the subject and how to defend it!” He exclaims, and suddenly a ray of hope hits the two reincarnates. Was it even possible...?

“What was his name?” Hercules asks, an unreadable expression on his face, but the guy just shrugs in an ‘I don’t know’ fashion.

“Tell me, what did this guy look like?” John asks quickly, almost frantic for the information, and the blonde raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, about your height, black hair in a ponytail and really weird colored eyes. Kinda awesome, I didn’t know eyes could look like that.” He says with a shrug, before pausing and raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

But by that point John and Hercules were already gone, racing down the hallway to their previous destination.

There was no way...

.

.

.

.

“I get it, you were agitated, the bank was kinda your thing. But couldn’t you just... Not walk into a debate class while in control and tear the captain to shreds? People are going to start getting curious if we make scenes.” Xander sighs, head laying on his desk as he talks to an empty room. Anyone who didn’t know of his condition would’ve probably been concerned for his mental health, and sometimes he was too, but right now all he cared about was getting a response from the other presence in his mind.

“Just like with the Revolutionary Crew, you can’t keep avoiding them forever, especially at this rate. Eventually they’re gonna find out.” He hums, and that seems to have stirred the other one up.

“No, don’t act all annoyed. Alex, you know they’re going to-No, that isn’t an option, I earned a scholarship-And why would we even leave? Your friends are all- Oh, it’s that, isn’t it?” Xander whispers, his confidence fleeing as he realizes-once again- that he was at fault for this situation.

And then the opposition to that statement slams into him like a freight train. Immediately he shrinks into himself, pulling his knees up to his chest as the other him in his mind fiercely objects that he’s the one to blame. It was all the things he’s heard before, and maybe he would’ve accepted had he not known the truth. Even if Alex-quite passionately- denies it.

“You know it’s true, Alex. I’m the reason you don’t go to your friends. I’m just a stupid mess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst kicks up and Xander really just needs some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Alright! Well, I got a lot of positivity for the previous chapter, so I decided to continue it! :D  
> Note: So when writing this chapter I still kinda just wrote it for myself (Sorry) but when I was trying to write it and get it out specifically to be a good and well planned story it felt stilted and dry, so instead I allowed my creative juices to flow and this happened.  
> Anyways, I hope you like it! ^v^
> 
> Update as of 9/24/18  
> I switched one of the paragraph's places so that the story ties in better. I'm not sure why is was that way before, but I definitely like it better now.

“The Revolutionary Crew are acting funny, aren’t they?” The girl who sits behind Xander whispers, and the words immediately catch his attention.

“You’re right, they’ve been so... Quiet lately. Maybe something happened.” A boy whispers back, and Xander just internally sighs. Him. He- Technically Alex- happened. 

“I heard that they’re looking for one of their friends. They say he was spotted on the campus, but no one’s seen him since.” A third voice pops in, instantly recapturing the dark haired boy’s attention.

“What? Another reincarnate? Do they know who he was?” The boy from earlier asks, and by this point Xander is frozen in his seat.

“No, the Revs haven’t let anything slip.” The girl hums, and at that Xander casts a glance over to said group across the room who are all whispering. On some other day, the silence would’ve been nice, but now that he knows what has them so worried he’s nervous.

What if they find out?

.

“They never get tired of it, do they?” Hercules asks, leaning on the window sill as he looks out at the throng of reporters and historians.

“It’s understandable, though. The founding fathers all reincarnating for the first time? Everyone’s gone mad.” Angelica hums, not even glancing up from her book.

“I suppose. Though they’re still acting a little insane.” The burly man says, raising an eyebrow as he watches a reporter lead a charge onto the school security in an attempt to get through.

“And now there’s so many of them I can’t even get off campus!” A new voice shouts, and the pair turn to see John running into the room. “Like seriously! I tried to go to that bar down the street, the one everyone’s been raving about with the insane bartender? Yeah, no. Apparently I’m not lucky enough.” The freckled man groans, and Angelica’s features turn into a smirk of amusement.

“Maybe it’s a sign you’re not supposed to go drinking today, John.” The woman muses, eyes lighting up in humor as the curly haired boy glares her way.

“Shush, Angie. You enjoy a drink as much as the next person, don’t go all noble on me.” He says, jumping up to sit on the table she’s using. Said woman looks up at him and by her expression both of the men know a brutal roasting is about to come forth, so Hercules quickly jumps in.

“You know, now that you mention it, everyone has been talking about that bar.” The man says, and Angelica gives him a look that says she knows what he’s doing, but she doesn’t comment on it.

“Right? Apparently the bartender there is a legend.” John hums, before hopping off the table and walking over to the window. “Hey, let’s all plan a night to sneak out to it. Like, some big undercover mission.” The freckled boy says, and that gets a smile from Hercules.

“We could do it Friday, that way we won’t have to worry about being hung over for classes.” The man says, gaining an enthusiastic nod from John.

“Let’s do it!”

.

“Alright, I’ll be announcing the partners now.” The teacher says, and Lafayette’s attention immediately piques. Perhaps there is a chance of being placed with one of his friends. After about five minutes of waiting she finally calls his name, and he can’t help but arch an eyebrow when she does. “Motier and Hayes, you’re together.” The woman drones, her voice indicating that she was very much uninvested in her classroom at the moment.

The Frenchman, curious, glances around the classroom. He doesn’t remember any Hayes, so he’s extremely curious as to who the mystery person is. 

Finally, the teacher ends the class and Lafayette waits for a moment before turning to Laurens. “Mon ami, any idea of who this ‘Hayes’ could be?” He asks, accent, as always, thick in his words.

The freckled man hums in thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Sorry Laf, it doesn’t ring a bell.” He says, and Lafayette opens his mouth to reply when another voice pops in.

“Hayes? That’s him with the dark hair over there- in the blue shirt.” Angelica says suddenly, hand gesturing in the direction she’s indicating.

The dark skinned man turns- and sees said man speed walking towards the classroom door. Eyes widening, he hurriedly snatches up his supplies and bids his friends a quick goodbye before rushing out after him.

“Hayes! Hayes! Mon ami, just a moment!” He calls down the hallway, and runs forward as the smaller man freezes.

“We are partners, no? Will we not discuss our project?” He asks as he comes around to the boy’s front, and takes a step back in surprise when he sees the expression of sheer panic plastered across his face. 

“Yeah- Sorry, Sorry, I just really have to- uh- Laffy- no, not- please just-“ The boy stammers out, before hurriedly scurrying off and this time Lafayette doesn’t stop him, only stares after him in concern. 

.

“Xander, my man!” Someone suddenly calls, and said boy freezes in place as an arm is suddenly slung over his shoulder.

“How are you? It’s been awhile since we’ve chatted!” The man says, breath smelling heavily of liquor. Said boy just cringes and tries to lean away, panic slowly rising.

“That’s the guy?” Another voice pops up, a laugh accompanying his words as he talks.

“Yeah! This dude has the hookup at the bar!” The first voice says, before leaning in closer to the Caribbean boy. “Dude, me and my buds are lookin’ for some cheap alcohol, so why don’t you help us out? Hm?” He slurs, and Xander only attempts to curl away.

“I-I can’t, there’s no way-“ “C’mon, man! Just get us in with the bar tender!” A third man says, before rounding on a now panicking Xander so that the smaller boy can see him. “Or... We can give you a little incentive, I suppose.” The second man hums behind him, and suddenly the boy’s hair is being grabbed.

“Would you like to be our punching bag?” He asks, and the dark haired boy only bites his lip and tries to hold Alex off because dear god he is pissed and ready to beat these men into the ground for even touching him.

“Please, I don’t want any trouble.” The immigrant pleads, but they just laugh and the arm around his shoulders tightens painfully on his throat. Instinctively, his hands fly up to claw at the limb, and their laughter only increases.

Suddenly the arm choking him shoves him onto the ground and he grabs his throat and coughs, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. “Man, I’ve needed a stress relief for weeks now. This is gonna to be great.” One of them says, and that seems to do it for Alex as he starts clawing for control. But Xander knows he can’t let that happen because that’ll mean people getting hurt because of him and he doesn’t want people getting hurt because he doesn’t like to be hurt and-

Suddenly there’s a spinning in his mind, a wrenching of control as his body is no longer controlled by him. 

Vaguely, he hears Alex murmur mental reassurances as he succumbs to darkness.

.

“Mon petite lion, you work too hard. Rest, clear your mind.” A voice thick with a french accent says, but Alexander doesn’t turn from his writing. 

“I have not the time for rest, Laffy. It is imperative that Washington’s new information be organized, and then I must begin another letter to Congress.” The Caribbean boy says, frustration and exhaustion lacing his voice as his quill scribbles furiously against the parchment.

“This is not healthy for your mind, mon ami. You must sleep.” Lafayette repeats, voice noticeably sterner this time as the quill is easily plucked from the smaller man’s fingers.

“Laffy, I beg of you; the importance of this is much more than that of a mere rest.” The boy tries to reason, but the other man has none of it and proceeds to pull the desk chair out. “Once you depart, I am immediately going to continue my writing. You are aware of this, right?” Alex grumbles sourly as he is pulled from his chair and deposited onto his cot. 

“For that reason, I shall be staying.” The French man says, plopping down onto the cot along with him before pulling the dark haired boy down to lay his head on the man’s lap.

“Sleep now.” Lafayette says, voice soothing as he runs gentle fingers through his fellow immigrant’s hair.

“The probability of this working is very minimal.” Alexander mumbles, though the way his eyes begin to close tells a contradictory tale.

“Of course, mon petite lion.”

The world suddenly swirls ravenously, and Xander wakes up with a sharp breath. 

Nausea courses through him and he quickly uncurls to get on his hands and knees as vomit burns his esophagus and gushes out of his mouth. Alex’s panicked voice is somewhere in the back of his mind, but it’s overrun by the need.

The need for touch, for a gentle hand to hold him and tell him it’s alright and give him soft words because it hasn’t happened since the sickness ravaged his home and he’s so tired and he just wants to feel it one time-

Tears spring forth to cloud his vision, and a scream suddenly tears through his throat. His fingers scratch at the dirt beneath him as he cries for something that he hasn’t been able to have because it hurts it hurts it hurts-

The faint sound of footsteps reaches his ears, and he opens his eyes enough to gaze blearily at the shoes of the newcomer.

“Mon ami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to let you all know that this story will not have any solid pairings but they are all-as stated before-just going to be super protective and close best friends, and I wanted to kinda kick that off by introducing Lafayette because dangit little Xander is just a touch starved cinnamon roll and I wanted some angst ;)
> 
> Okie, well, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are revealed and things are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been a long time since I've updated this fic.   
> It makes me kind of sad, because I loved this story veryvery much when I first started writing it.
> 
> Anyways, since I wrote this I didn't plan on it being a long fic. In the beginning, I had already decided it would only be like five chapters, lel.   
> Of course, I may come back to it after finishing it and give a few one shots of some parts...
> 
> But ye, so this isn't going to be a super long fic, mostly because I'm just writing it for fun.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this still, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D (that's been like half written for months lel)

The cup of tea Xander held tightly in his hands was beginning to burn his fingers, but he attempted to use the pain to ground his mind from the chaos raging. Lafayette had somehow managed to haul Xander-in his dazed and barely lucid state-to his dorm room before proceeding to wrap him in soft blankets, sit him in an armchair, and push a cup of tea into his hands.

“Ma mère has always told me that chamomile is best for calming yourself.” Lafayette had said, and Xander gave a distracted nod at the words, knowing that they rang true. 

Suddenly, though, the dark skinned man makes a noise of surprise and concern before grabbing one of Xander’s hands. “Mon ami- what happened? Were you attacked?” He asks, cradling the wounded hand with a gentleness that the Caribbean boy had only known from memories. 

“It-I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. Really.” Xander says, voice soft and a bit wavery as he meets the man’s concerned gaze.

“This is not nothing, mon ami, you need to be more concerned about injuries-   
J'ai des fournitures médicales, attendez un instant. Ne bougez pas.” The former General commands, looking as if he has no idea that he’s slipped back into his native tongue as he rushes away.

Xander just furrows his eyebrows and obeys the order in the foreign language. He has to wrestle down the urge to jump up and run out the door as he tightly clutches the cup in his hands. 

Moments later, the man rushes back into the room with a red and white box clutched in his hand, and Xander winces. This man may have known him in the past, but he does not need to care about him- no one needs to care about him, and he wishes they would just stop because everyone who cares about him ends up dying and he’s already seen so many people die he doesn’t want to see it anymore please-

“Hayes! Hayes! Xander, are you alright!?” Lafayette shouts, concern and confusion clear in his eyes as he glances down and back up to the caribbean boy agin. Xander, mystified, follows his gaze down to see the mug shattered at his feet.

Breathes quickening, he quickly drops down from the chair to grab at the pieces of glass, murmuring apologies as he does, but hands quickly lift him away from the accident. “I will clean it up later, do not worry yourself over it.” The dark skinned man says, sitting him down on another chair nearby before kneeling in front of him with the first aid kit.

Gently, his hand is taken into the man’s and ointment is being dabbed onto the split skin of his knuckles. The sting of the antibacterial was now the pain that was grounding him in place of the hot cup of tea.

"What were you doing outside at such a time of night?" Lafayette asks, voice soft as he poses the question. At the inquiry, Xander blinks and attempts to clear his head of the thoughts of running and gentle and she's dead he's not-

"I, ah- work. I was walking to my dorm from work, and... And there was..." Xander trails, trying to recall the faint memories lingering at the edges of his mind.

Suddenly, flashes of being conered and Alex taking over come rushing back to him.

"There was what?" Lafayette prods gently, moving to the other hand as he works to get the smaller boy’s fists cleaned up. 

The nostalgia of it all makes Xander want to throw up again.

"It was just some random drunk guys- they wanted me to help them get liquor, but when I refused, they...” Xander trails, biting his lip. He knew if he told the bigger boy, he’d probably blow up and freak out, which is something that Xander did not want. Taking a breath, he pulls his hand from the bigger ones. "It's nothing. It’s fine. I’m fine." The Carribean boy says, finally beginning to get a grip on his rampant emotions as he stands abruptly.

“Hayes, there is no way I will let you go back out there in such a condition. Please, mon ami, you cannot.” The Frenchman says hurriedly as he stands up from his kneeling position. 

Being in the other man’s vicinity for such a long period of time is beginning to make Xander’s head hurt. He can feel Alex stirring in the back of his mind again-reaching out tentatively towards his old and cherished friend. Emotions that are not quite his are claw their way to the forefront of his awareness, and once again the sense of complete and absolute failure hits him. 

“Laffy-Lafayette- I just- I really need to go, please-“ Xander tries once more, using his smaller form to his advantage and attempting to get around the other man. 

What he doesn’t expect, however, is the sudden feeling of desperation and sadness that enters his mind as tears begin to burn in his eyes. He knows, internally, that the emotions are coming directly from Alex. He’s also painfully aware that the other presence in his mind is trying his best to remain unattached to the situation-no matter how painful it was for him.

Attempting to gather himself again, Xander can't help the flinch he gives when the dark skinned man is standing before him and blocking his escape once more.

And before he can even stop himself he’s already beginning to mouth the Frenchman’s name. The sound dies on his lips, though, as he meets the other man’s gaze with his own teary eyes. 

He hears Lafayette suck in a breath before his hands come up to cup Xander's face and push his wild hair away from his features. The pure look of frantic hope shines in his once friend’s eyes as his lips move to mouth the Carribean’s full name.

And the sound doesn’t die on his lips.

.

“Have you guys noticed anything different about Laffy lately?” Peggy asks, brows furrowed as she stabs a fork into her food. 

Everyone at the table pauses in their motions before John speaks up. “Are you talking about how lately he’s always looking like a mother hen whose chick wants to jump off a cliff?” He asks, and the question gets a lot of raised eyebrows but everyone still nods in agreement at the strangely accurate description.

“I think he's-" Angelica starts, but is abruptly cut off at the sound of whispered yelling- and struggling.

Turning to look, she can’t help the widening of her eyes as Lafayette comes into view. Only, he has someone slung over his shoulder.

“Who is that?” Eliza asks, leaning forward in a minor attempt to find the answer.

“Is that- oh my gosh.” Angelica says, a laugh beginning to escape her as the irritated boy pounds at the man’s back. 

“What? What is it?” Hercules asks, glancing over at the dark skinned girl. “That’s Xander Hayes; He’s Laff’s partner for the biology assignment.” The eldest Schuyler informs, watching in amusement as said Frenchman finally lets the boy down, only to grab his wrist as he tries to bolt away.

“They seem to get along well.” John hums, taking another bite of his food as he watches the pair walk into the next building. “Maybe he’s the reason Laff’s acting like a mother hen whose chick wants to jump off a cliff.” Hercules says, laughter in his words as he quotes them.

“It was a very accurate description, and you know it.” The freckled former soldier says, but everyone only laughs at his defense.

.

"I hear the security around campus is being tightened.” Angelica says, setting her bag down with a hum. Eliza turns to face her sister-though not by blood-and raises an eyebrow.

"Why? Is it because of the reporters that led a charge onto the campus?" The once younger girl asks, putting her phone away as she does.

"Partly because of that, but it seems to mostly be due to the guys that security found beaten up on campus last night. Apparently it was pretty bad- even a couple of broken bones." The dark skinned girl informs as she opens her bag to get the things she needed.

"Do they have any idea who did it? Have they named anyone?" Eliza asks, unable to help the slight pang of fear beginning to creep into her system. If someone-or someones-was out there even after attacking a couple of men, it wasn't sounding like an ideal situation. 

"Nope. The guys that are hurt refuse to even talk about it. Either they were threatened, or the people who did it still terrify them." Angelica says, sighing as she does. It was quite a bit frustrating that the people who did this were still running around, and the guys who saw them refuse to say anything.

"People? They know it was more than one person?" The pale girl asks, brows furrowed as she stares at the woman before her. She knew, of course, that she was kind of interrogating Angelica, but she wasn't too worried about it. After all those years of living together, and the few years they've done so more recently, the dark skinned woman was used to Eliza's questioning.

"Not really. I mean, there's no solid evidence of it, but there's no way a single person could've done that much damage. It had to have been a group." The curly haired woman explains, and Eliza gives a nod of understanding. 

"That's true." The straight haired girl concedes, before giving a heavy sigh and burying her face in her arms. "But now I'm going to be freaked out every time I walk around campus by myself." She mumbles dejectedly, already kissing her care-freeness goodbye.

"I'm already on it." Angelica says a bit ominously, a slightly dangerous smile gracing her beautiful features. 

And Eliza was reminded once more why people tended to fear her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed this chap! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡   
> I'll definitely be trying to write more (because I've gotten insanely rusty and it internally kills me) so you should try to expect quicker updates! :D  
> Anyways, please let me know what you think! I absolutely love hearing your thoughts and opinions on my works! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
